Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
' Ororo Munroe' (Storm) is a descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield m agic. Ororo's mother was the princess of a Kenyan tribe who married an American photojournalist and moved to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When she was six months old, Ororo's parents moved to Cairo, Egypt, and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home and killed Ororo's parents. Surviving the incident but being trapped in the rubble next to her mother's body caused Ororo to develop extreme claustrophobia that has affected her for her whole life. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins to took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery, and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both locks and pockets. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, as it was Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath who used his powers to stop the theft. Years later, when Ororo was about twelve, she felt a strong urge to wander and left Cairo. During her travels, she was almost raped after she accepted a ride from a stranger. In order to prevent herself from being raped, she killed the man. Ever since, she has vowed to never kill another human being. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Her mutant abilities manifested soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa from his wound-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, but T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland of the Kilimanjaro Valley of the Serengeti Plains in Kenya. Ororo was taken in by an elderly tribal woman named Ainet who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes, who believed her to be a goddess due to her mutant gifts. Relatives *Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Egypt (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Meroë (ancestor, deceased) *Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother) *David Munroe (father, deceased) *N'Daré Munroe (mother, deceased) *Achmed El Gibár (unofficial foster father) *Ainet (unofficial foster mother) *Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle) *Abuya (maternal cousin) *David Munroe, Jr. (paternal cousin) *T'Challa (ex-husband) *Kymera (alternate reality daughter) *Becka Munroe (alternate reality daughter) *Kadee Bishop (alternate reality daughter, deceased) *Lucas Bishop (alternate reality grandson) *Shard Bishop (alternate reality granddaughter, deceased) *Aliyah Bishop (alternate reality great-granddaughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Atmokinesis: Ororo has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Ororo has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar winds, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate interstellar and intergalactic mediums. *''Thermokinesis: ''She can modify the temperature of her environment. By drastically reducing the temperature, she can flash freeze objects and people. **''Thermal variance:'' Ororo's body counteracts temperature extremes by internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. In the Antarctic, while trying to alter the blizzards raging over its entirety, she nearly fried her own system. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Ororo can control all forms of precipitation, humidity, and moisture at a molecular level. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal. **''Hydrolysis:'' Ororo is able to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen atoms via hydrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. **''Invisibility:'' By manipulating moisture in the air, she can bend light to appear partially transparent or nearly invisible. *''Aerokinesis:'' Ororo is able to manipulate winds, including making whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction. Her control over air and wind is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. **''Flight:'' She has the natural ability to fly by summoning wind currents strong enough to support her own weight and the weight of others in order to fly at high altitudes and speeds. *''Electrokinesis:'' She can generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena by channeling ambient electromagnetism through her body. *''Nixukinesis:'' Ororo has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability which she uses to cause intense pain. *''Pollukinesis:'' Ororo has the ability to coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog. Earth link: Ororo's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life-force of the Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe gives Ororo spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic senses towards ecological events. She can sense and detect life-forces; she once sensed a dying tree on the Xavier Mansion grounds. She also once sensed a snowball being tossed, as well as the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena, including earthquakes, storms, etc. Energy vision: With a blink, Ororo can see the physical world around her, including the human body's nervous system, as patterns of energy, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal, and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Telepathic resistance: Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-Men, she has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathic assaults in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. Magical potential: Ororo's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. *''Teleportation:'' Ororo once used some energy to create a portal based on lightning to teleport herself and others into other realms. This power is related to her magical talents. Faith empowerment: Ororo can get power from people's belief and prayers. The more people who believe in her, the more powerful she becomes. Abilities *'Master thief:' Ororo has an extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry. She is very stealthy and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. Ororo was, in her youth, one of the most skilled thieves in the entire city of Cairo. Throughout her life, she has kept these skills honed and has been teaching some of them to her students at the Jean Grey School. *'Expert combatant:' Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close-quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibár and T'Challa in her youth and, later, extensively trained by Wolverine. *'Weapon proficiency:' She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Ororo is also highly skilled with wielding knives, experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in sword fighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. *'Expert tactician:' Ororo has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Expert gardener:' Ororo is an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. *'Multilingualism:' Ororo is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba, and more. *'Aviation:' Ororo has skill in piloting advanced aircraft that include Wakandan ships and the Blackbird. *'Indomitable will:' Ororo has an exceptionally strong will due to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Phoenix, Marvel Girl, the Shadow King, and Emma Frost. She has shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King. Weaknesses Emotional connection: It has been seen that Ororo's psychic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection ton nature is that she often suppresses extreme emotions to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Claustrophobia: Having been trapped under rubble for three days in Cairo while her mother died, Ororo's claustrophobia was once so severe that it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. These flashbacks still attack her when she is enclosed. Naturally occurring limitation: Ororo respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she can end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Americans Category:Kenyans Category:X-Men members Category:X-Force members Category:Avengers members Category:Fantastic Four members Category:X-Treme X-Men members Category:Twelve members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Morlocks members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Lady Liberators members Category:Bishop family